My Ghost The Mystery Of My Real Estate
by HFI.hunhanfanfictionindonesia
Summary: <html><head></head>Sehun pindah kerumah barunya, tapi rumah tersebut sangat aneh. Belum ada satu hari ia tinggal di rumah itu namun kejadian aneh banyak bermunculan. Seseorang terus mengawasi pergerakan Sehun. Chanyeol yang melakukan kesalahan fatal dengan rahasia yang ia kubur akan terungkap. HunHan, ChanBaek, ChanHan. Yaoi/Boys Love.</html>


Tittle : **My Ghost [The Mystery Of My Real Estate]**  
>Author : 92cimid<br>Cast :  
>» <strong>Oh Se Hun<strong>  
>»<strong> Lu Han<strong>  
>» <strong>Park Chan Yeol<strong>  
>» <strong>Byun Baek Hyun<strong>  
>Rating : T<br>Genre : Romance, Horror, Sad  
>Length : Multichapter<p>

Happy Reading~

PUK  
>Sebuah tangan menyentuh pundak seorang namja tampan berkulit putih seperti susu yang sedang berdiri menatap bangunan megah dan tinggi di hadapanya<br>"Bagaimana Sehun? Kau menyukainya?" tanya namja tinggi tadi kepada namja tampan yang di panggil Sehun tersebut. Sehun menolehkan kepalanya menatap namja tinggi yang tak kalah tampan darinya  
>"Aku belum melihat-lihat kemarin aku ada urusan jadi langsung pulang" ucapnya dengan datar<br>"Baiklah kalau begitu aku akan mengajakmu berkeliling melihat-lihat" ucap namja tinggi itu sedikit gugup entah karena apa -ok sebut saja Chanyeol-  
>Sehun hanya mengangguk<br>Tak jauh dari mereka di belakang seorang namja paruh baya menghampiri mereka "maaf tuan barang-barangnya di taruh di mana?" tanya namja paruh baya tadi sambil membungkukan badannya tanda hormat sebelumnya.  
>"Taruh di ruang tamu saja" ucap Chanyeol sebelum Sehun mengatakannya<br>"baiklah, permisi" ucap namja paruh baya tadi sambil meninggalkan Chanyeol dengan Sehun.  
>Chanyeol segera mengajak Sehun ke halaman belakang.<p>

*My Ghost*

"Besar juga ya" ucap seorang pekerja yang bertugas untuk memindahkan barang-barang kepada temannya  
>"iya, tapi lihatlah siang-siang saja sudah gelap, menyeramkan" sahut pria di sebelahnya<br>"iya ya, err kenapa ini cha lihat buluku meremang" sahut pekerja lain yang entah sejak kapan berada di belakang dua pekerja pertama.  
>"hanya sisa barang ini kan? Aku ingin cepat-cepat pulang" ucap pekerja yang bernama Lee Soo Man.<br>"ya" sahut dua pekerja lainnya

Mereka sampai pada ruangan yang luas dengan lampu gantung yang sangat besar di tengah ruangan tersebut dimana ada beberapa barang yang sebelumnya di letakkan di tempat itu oleh pekerja yang lain.  
>Kemudian para pekerja tersebut mulai meletakan barang-barang sang pemilik baru apartemen tersebut<p>

BETT

Mereka bertiga terlonjak saat merasakan sekelabat bayangan di belakang mereka. Bulu kuduk mereka bertiga mulai meremang  
>"K-k-kau lihat tadi itu?" tanya Sooman pada rekan kerjanya yang lain yang sedang memasang wajah shock. Menelan saliva dengan berat.<p>

"A-apa itu?" tanya Sooman tergagap. "ja-jangan jangan ha-ha.." "HANTUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU" Teriak mereka bertiga membahana yang teredam karena ruangan tersebut kedap suara.  
>Seperginya ketiga pekerja tadi, di ruangan itu tepat di bawah lampu gantung besar yang mewah berdiri sesosok orang berperawakan mungil dengan darah anyir di sekujur tubuhnya sambil menampakan senyum mengerikan.<p>

*My Ghost*  
>"Ini taman belakang, bagaimana? Luas bukan?" tanya Chanyeol sedikit menyombongkan yang hanya di balas sebuah anggukan. Memang halaman belakang tersebut sangat luas terdapat sebuah pohon besar di tengahnya dengan ayunan yang menggantung di rantingnya.<br>"Tuannnnn!" teriak salah seorang pekerja sambil berlari kearah Chanyeol dan Sehun dengan nafas terengah dan keringat dingin.  
>Sehun dan Chanyeol menolehkan dan menatap kariyawan tersebut dengan tatapan -ada apa denganmu?-<br>"ka-kami kami sudah selesai, bayarannya a-anda krimkan saja kerekening, s-saya pamit" ucap namja itu seraya berlari meninggalkan Sehun dan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol terlihat sedang memikirkan sesuatu. Sedangkan Sehun hanya memasang wajah bingung.

*My Ghost*

Ceklek

Pintu apartemen itu terbuka.  
>"Kajja" ajak Chanyeol kepada Sehun untuk ikut masuk ke dalam ruang tamu apartemen tersebut. Terselipkan rasa takut dari mata Chanyeol saat mulai melangkahkan kakinya ke ruang tamu apartemen yang cukup luas itu.<br>Chanyeol mulai mengoceh tentang apartemennya itu sedangkan Sehun tidak fokus mendengarkan. Chanyeol mulai melangkah melewati ruang tersebut, Chanyeol melewati ruang tamu tersebut dengan menghindari lingkaran besar di tengahnya.  
>Sehun mengikuti Chanyeol, dia melangkahkan kakinya melawati lingkaran besar di tengah ruang tersebut di mana di atasnya terdapat gantungan lampu besar dan terlihat mewah.<br>kakinya menginjak tepat di tengah lingkaran tersebut.

DEGG

Sehun memegang dadanya yang tiba-tiba terasa sesak. Sehun menghentikan langkahnya. Chanyeol yang menhadari Sehun tidak lagi mengikutinya, merasakan firasat tidak enak dn bergegas kembali ke ruangan tersebut.

Betapa terkejutnya Chanyeol yang menemukan Sehun berdiri tepat di tengah lingkaran tersebut sambil memegang dadanya dan wajahnya menampakan raut sesak.  
>"Sehun gwenchanayo?" tanya Chanyeol tetap pada posisinya tanpa niat untuk menghampiri Sehun.<br>Sehun menatap Chanyeol dan mulai melangkahkan kakinya ke arah Chanyeol. Chanyeol sedikit waspada. Dia mengepalkan tangannya kuat untuk berjaga-jaga jika terjadi sesuatu yang buruk  
>"Nan gwenchanayo hanya saja dadaku sedikit sesak tadi" jelas Sehun, Chanyeol mengehmbuskan nafas lega, ia kira Sehun kenapa-napa.<br>"Baiklah kajja kita lanjutkan" ajak Chanyeol.

*My Ghost*

"Ini kamarmu" ucap Chanyeol. Sehun melangkahkan kakinya kesebuah ruangan. Ia berdiri di depan ruangangan tersebut.  
>Chanyeol membukakan pintu ruangan itu yang ternyata itu ruang mandi.<br>"Baiklah aku rasa cukup, kalau begitu aku akan pamit pulang" ucap Chanyeol seraya melangkahkan kakinya ke luar.

Sehun hanya terdiam

_'Hiks Hiks'_

Sehun berbalik melihat ke ara kamar mandi, diapun mulai melangkahkan kakinya ke tempat suara tadi, Sehun membuka pintu kamar mandinya tapi nihil dia tidak menemukan suara itu lagi.  
>Seketika bulu kuduk Sehun berdiri dan dengan cepat Sehun pergi mengantar Chanyeol sampai ke depan rumah barunya.<p>

*My Ghost*

"Baiklah aku pulang, semuga kau betah dengan rumah barunya" Ucap Chanyeol sambil tersenyum changgung  
>"Ne" sahut Sehun singkat.<br>Chanyeol pun pergi memasukin mobilnya

TBC :v  
>Tinggalkan Jejak!<p> 


End file.
